Runaway
by Happy Hattie
Summary: When Jack is rushed to hospital you would think Ronnie would stay around but it all gets to much for her and she runsaway but with this decicion comes serious consequences. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

An ambulance pulled up and Ronnie just melted to the floor in shock. She put both hands to her mouth and just sobbed in despair. She watched as Jack was put onto a stretcher and carried out of the club office.

The music had been turned off which Ronnie was glad about – her head was spinning. She wasn't 100% about what was wrong with him but she felt sure that it was her fault. She walked slowly behind Jack as he was carried out and whispered the words, "I'm sorry." But she knew that those words were of no use now.

Outside of the club, Ronnie froze as she watched Jack being placed into the ambulance and the doors slam shut.

"_I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU, ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS MAKE MY LIFE HELL AND THEN YOU WONDER WHY I DONT TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING. WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN MY PAST IS MY BUSINESS NOT YOURS." Ronnie shouted._

"_YOU KNOW RON, MAYBE IF YA HADNT SHOUTED AT DANIELLE LIKE YOU ARE ME NOW SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE BUT OH NO VERONICA MITCHELL TURNED HER BACK SO THE POOR GIRL WAS TO FRIGHTENED TO TELL YOU SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER. THEN YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MOPE AROUND AND PLAY THE INOCENT VICTIM – WELL YOU HAVENT RON BECAUSE AS FAR AS EVERYONE ELSE IS CONCERNED YOU MURDERD HER, NOT JANINE" Jack shouted._

_Ronnie walked towards him, tears tickling down her face and slapped him. "WELL YOU'RE HARDLY FATHER OF THE YEAR ARE YOU JACK. YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN A WHEELCHAIR THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR OTHER DAUGHTER BARELY SEES YOU AND PROBABLY WOULDN'T NOTICE WHETHER YOU WERE AROUND OR NOT."_

_Just as she finished her sentence Jack fell to his knees clutching his chest. "Ahhhhhh. Ron. Help me." He pleaded and she could hear the agony in his voice. Ronnie didn't know what to do, she managed to get herself together to phone an ambulance but that was it._

Ronnie hated herself, she knew she should have been comforting him but she just couldn't bring herself round to – Danielle and Archie had both died in her arms and she felt she was a curse when it came to that kind of thing so she found it best to stay away.

It was the following morning and Ronnie had her bag packed ready to go. She needed to get far away from her sister, Jack and prying eyes. As she placed her bag pack on she got onto her motorbike

What happened to Jack was all her fault – if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life, or so she felt anyways. She was tired of getting abuse from her his family, Carol especially.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now a week later and Ronnie was sat in a bar on her own. She was finally getting the peace and quiet she needed in order to get her head straight. After having sat on her own for about half an hour she was joined by an older plump man who was dressed in a suite. "Can I get you a refill?" The man asked to which Ronnie replied with a nod and a shy smile. "Are you alright?" He asked "you look somewhat unhappy."

"I'm fine – thanks. My names Ronnie by the way." She said

"Dalton, Jimmy Dalton. Not seen you in here before, are you new to East London."

"Not exactly, used to have my own bar so there was never much need to come to places like this."

"Used to?"

"Ahh it's a long story." She said with a weak smile.

"You know I am sure a pretty girl like you will go far. If you are after a job or anything then here is my number." He said as he produced a business card and handed it to her. "Seems to me like you are going through a rough patch and could do with a change of direction."

Jimmy wandered of leaving Ronnie to ponder his proposition. It was true, she was in need of a job or some way of gaining some cash after Sam had left her with nothing.

The next morning she lay in a dingy bed at a B&B with her phone in one hand and a number in the other. Before she did anything she flicked through the numerous texts that Roxy had left them but she didn't really read them – just in case she caved in and felt an urge to go back and she dreaded there being bad news about Jack. She figured if something bad had happened to him she was better of not knowing.

She spoke to Jimmy on the phone and he gave her the address to see him in person. He did not actually specify what the job would involve but only that it paid well which pleased Ronnie a great deal as her bank balance was not looking all that great. She got her stuff back together in her bag pack and went to find the address he had given her.

Ronnie drove round for nearly an hour trying to find the location of where she was being sent but when she arrived it was no surprise to her that she could not find it as it was situated in the middle of what looked like a forest!

As she drove up she took a long look at the building and was very warey that where it was situated looked very suspicious. The building was painted in white but badly chipped and looked as though it had seen much better days.

Ronnie walked straight in as the door was wide open – as she walked in she was very aware that there were lots of men looking at her eyeing her up and not one of them remotely took her fancy but she asked the nicest looking of them all where she would find Jimmy and he pointed upstairs.

She walked up the rately wooden stairs not entirely sure if they were even capable of holding her they were in that bad a state. When she got up there she could see ahead of her Jimmy. He was sat in front of a window at a large desk so she walked towards him.

"You took your time." He commented as she slowly approached him, still not sure what exactly she was letting herself in for.

"Sorry." She stuttered. "Had trouble finding the place."

"Understandable." He said with a smile that Ronnie could not interpret – was it genuine or not. "Right so, let's get on with things shall we Ronnie? You have your own source of transport right?"

"Yeh... I have a bike" She replied

"Perfect" he said. "What I need you to do today is deliver this package for me to this address." He said as he handed her the package and the address. The package was small and square and wrapped well. She didn't want to ask what was in the package as she figured not knowing might be best.

She agreed and went back down the stairs where once again the men were staring at her. As she walked out she heard one say, "oooofft I would." Which she did not appreciate the slightest bit.

She took the package like she was told and when she got to where she was sent there were two men that tried it on with her making her feel very uncomfortable but she managed to breakaway before she got herself into any tricky situations.


End file.
